Talk:Maidens and Magic Weapons/@comment-25015834-20150316024728/@comment-86.191.172.84-20150316042145
It's kind of morally wrong to ask this and I definitely won't agree, but I am glad you realised that it's kind of wrong to ask- regarding that input towards the end. You did ask us to share our opinion so.. Judging by the fact that you sound so desperate and never had good cards can I assume that you either: 1. played for ages and the only reason why you wouldn't be able to have good cards is simply this; you don't put enough time and effort into the game. If you think using a few shoes and swords and killing little amounts of AW/FAW is enough to make you post this and say you can't get good cards, then you're wrong. OR 2: Just a newbie who really wants the glam in seconds... Even worse than the one above. I'm a free player and I spend hours and hours on the game everyday; trading and killing simultaneously to get the cards I want. I don't cash and I can still have a good/decent team. I rank also for buffers. Of course, luck contributes too, but when I see players post stuff like this, normally it's a person with a low rank expecting too much, (if above, then some really unlucky person). Tbh, your rank is an indicator on how much effort you put in the game and the dedication and time spent, since more points = killed lots of FAW/AW = higher rank. I don't know... I just think it's not right to take someone else's effort as yours and use their blood sweat and tears as your own. Yeah. Also the fact that you look at collections tells me you don't have good cards anyway.. Or maybe the good cards you don't have are the rank reward ones or the summon ones? Also, I'm not saying you're untrustworthy, but I know 2 of my traders who lost their accounts due to letting someone else casual pilot and play for them when they had exams, AND they had their accounts stolen, the changed passwords etc... and one of them actually got their account back and had all their URs deleted. Ain't going to name names, but this whole thing is just unsafe practice. Here's some tips though: -Find a good alliance- one that sends and kills frequently around your timezone. -Stack up a stash of swords/shoes. Not 10, not 5. More than that. You want to use lots on the saw. -TIME. Dedicate hours into the game. -Always use your free 22:00 castle and free BP from twitter. -Positive attitude. Don't let other peoples luck get into you and your failures in getting cards-even the lucky put effort in as well (even a casher does and if you go on rankings you will see low levels aka. Newbies putting effort in too). In the end, it's better to say "Look! I got these good, decent cards and I put the effort in" rather than "look! I have these amazing cards but this account was given and someone else's!"